jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mace Windu 33
Hallo Mace Windu 33! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Mace Windu 33!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Bel Iblis disku 15:46, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Hallo und herzlich willkommen Mace Windu 33, deine Benutzerseite sind echt stark aus, freut mich wenn man dierekt so viel über einen neuen Benutzer erfährt. Wenn du hilfe brauchst dann frag mich oder das Jedipedia:FAQ - Gruß Boba 16:40, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Auch ich möchte dich ganz herzlich bei der Jedipedia willkommen heißen und wenn du Fragen hast stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung. Gruß, Finwe 17:10, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) Profil Es sieht so aus, als hättest du mein Profil als Vorlage für deins verwendet. Ich habe natürlich nichts dagegen und freu mich wenn es dir so gefallen hat, aber frag das nächste Mal bitte. | Meister Yoda 20:13, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) | Übersetzungen Bitte unterlasse es in zukunft Artikel zu übersetzen... Einerseits kann das Rechtliche konsequenzen haben und andereseits wird dies hier nicht gern gesehn. Also schreibe nur über Dinge, von denn du auch Quellen besitzt. So und nun frag ich dich... du hast doch sicherlich schon eingie Artikel hier gesehn... UND BEI KEINEM Stand bei der Quellenangabe Star Wars Union oder Wookieepedia... also WARUM denkst DU das man diese verwenden kann... will ich gern mal wissen. --Modgamers 20:26, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was Modgamers sagen will, ist, dass die Wookieepedia und StarWarsUnion keine Quellen sind, die einzigen Quellen sind Bücher, Comics, Spiele, Filme etc. pp und natürlich StarWars.com. Übersetzungen von Inhalten aus der Wookieepedia sind nicht gerne gesehen, da die WP häufig fehler enthalten kann und wir sind ja keine deutsche Version der WP sondern etwas eigenständiges, alles klar? --Asajj Tee? 11:52, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Weißt du, Modgamers, bei Dennis könntest du dir echt mal 'ne Scheibe abschneiden. Einen Neuling gleich beim ersten Mal so anzuschnautzen ist ja wohl das Letzte, aber dass du dich im Ton vergreifst ist ja nicht das erste Mal... Denk also demnächst bitte nach, bevor du so eine Tirade auspackst, das wäre dem Klima hier sehr zuträglich. MfG Kyle 18:32, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Mace Windu 33! Sei doch bitte so nett und schau dir den Artikel den du bearbeitest immer erst in der Vorschau an, bevor du ihn speicherst. So siehst du sofort Fehler und kannst sie ändern, ohne nochmal abzuspeichern. Wenn du es nämlich so machst wie gerade bei Darth Zannah, füllen deine Hin-und-her-edits die Liste der letzten Änderungen, die ein wichtiges Werkzeug ist. Gruß Kyle 12:37, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid, ab jetzt drücke ich immer erst auf Vorschau!! MfG Mace Windu 33 12:39, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist nicht schlimm, du bist ja schließlich noch nicht lange dabei. Ich wusste am Anfang auch so manches nicht. Bild:;-).gif Kyle 12:52, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Dafür gibt es ja erfahrene Benutzer, die einen auf so etwas hinweisen!! MfG Mace Windu 33 12:55, 18 Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Eben! :) Kyle 13:13, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hey Mace Windu 33 denk doch bitte mal an die Vorschau. --Jaina 21:51, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke für die Zustimmung. Ich regel das dann schon, wenn es zu viele Seiten werden. Benutzer:General Yodabane Ich möchte dich nocheinmal an die Vorschaufunktion erinnern, du hasst in den letzten 40 minuten den Artikel "Owen Lars' Swoop Bike" 17 mal abgespeichert, das wird sehr voll, und es sind teilweise wirklich sehr kleine änderungen, die man auch in der Vorschau finden würde. MfG - Cody 14:04, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Verdammt, schon wieder vergessen!! Tut mir wirklich leid!! Bin jetzt aber sowieso fertig!! Wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Versprochen! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 14:06, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Dark reaper Mach ich sobald ich rausfinde wie... aber ich les es mir grade durch. R2 D2 Hi Mace 33. Wie ich sehe überarbeitest du gerade den Artikel von R2. Ich könnte sonst noch ein paar Bilder aus dem Kompendium auftreiben, falls du welche brauchst... Meld' dich einfach... Ilya 17:44, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) TIE-Bomber Hi Mace. Du hast an diesem Artikel bearbeitet und weißt nicht mehr, was du schreiben sollst, oder? (steht bei kyle in der disku) Ich hätte da ein paar dezente Tipps: wie wäre es, wenn du generell zu den TIE-Modellen etwas recherchierst (mal physiklehrer fragen und so), ob diese seitlichen "Flügel" überhaupt realisierbar bzw. vorteilhaft wären. Und den teil über die Protonenbomben solltest du überarbeiten, denn Protonenbomben sind nichts als Wasserstoffbomben. Ein normales Wasserstoffatom besteht nämlich nur aus einem Proton und einem Elektron. D.h. der Kern ist lediglich ein einziges Proton. Damit ist das Wasserstoffatom einzigartig, denn sonst weisen alle Atome beide Arten der Nukleonen auf: die Protonen und die Neutronen. Ich hoffe, mit diesen Tipps kannst du den Artikel noch etwas verbessern und ich konnte dir damit helfen. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 20:35, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Keineswegs ist das falsch! Nur etwas kompliziert. Subatomare Partikel sind extrem kleine Partikel (->Neutronen, Protonen, Elektronen), aber ein subatomares Partikelteilchen kann auch ein Neutron sein. Dies ist bei einer Protonenbombe nur nicht der Fall (wie gesagt: Proton + Elektron = Wasserstoffatom). Also muss man das etwas umschreiben, sonst kann das zu Missverständnissen führen. Um es einfach auszudrücken: Protonenbomben = Wasserstoffbomben. Geht das so klar? Gruß Darth Maulhalten 20:48, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Also Wasserstoff ist nicht gleichzusetztn mit Protonen, das wäre H-. Außerdem wird nirgens die genaue Funktionsweise der Protonenbombe erklährt, sondern lediglich, dass sie eine vernichtende Partikelstrahlung freisetzt, die sogar Strahlenschilde durchdringt. Man sollte also nicht vorschnelle rückschlüsse ziehen. Und bitte diskussionen da weiterführen, wo sie begonnen werden! MfG - Cody 20:55, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::ups, hab ich vergessen! Ja Leute, da ich von Protonenbomben keine Ahnung hab könnt ihr das unter euch ausmachen, und dann in den Artikel einbringen!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 21:00, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ähm, Cody, hättest du meine msg richtig durchgelesen, müsstest du hier auch nichts schreiben. Ich habe nicht behauptet, Wasserstoff ist Proton. Was ich sagte, war: Ein normaler Wasserstoffatomkern besteht nur aus einem Proton. Das Atom besteht dann natürlich noch zusätzlich aus einem Elektron, der die Hülle bildet, wie gesagt. Und doch, ich habe meine Quellen dazu: in erster Linie ist es ein Buch über den Kosmos, genauere Details (Funktion von Protonenwaffen etwa) hat mir mein Physiklehrer erklärt. Daher denke ich, die Missverständnisse sind bereinigt, oder? Gruß Darth Maulhalten 21:53, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Also, was dein Physiklehrer dir erklährt ist schön und gut, aber das bezieht sich denke ich mal alles auf die Realität und nicht auf das SWU. Außerdem wird nirgensgesagt, dass eine Star Wars Protonenbombe eine Fusionsbombe ist, es könnte genausogut eine Waffe sein, in der die Protonen selbst zerlegt werden, auch Quarks sind subatomare Teilchen... Kurz gesagt: Bleiben wir bei dem, was wir definitiv aus den Quellen wissen anstatt wild zu spekulieren. MfG - Cody 22:02, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich stimme dem Antrag zu. Gruß Darth Maulhalten Ja, das ist wirklich besser, da hat Cody Recht, denn sowas ähnliches hatten wir schonmal im Bezug auf Protonenwaffen. Was deine "dezenten Tipps" angeht, Maulhalten: Wie meinst du das mit den Flügeln? Dass sie sinnvoll sind steht doch außer Frage, oder? Gruß Kyle 12:37, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Kyle, du verfolgst mich ja geradezu^^ Du müsstest es doch am besten wissen, was mein Interesse an Realität betrifft :-D Wofür sind die Flügel genau da und so halt, du kennst das mittlerweile doch Bild:;-).gif Gruß Darth Maulhalten 15:12, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Was? Das steht noch nicht im Artikel, wofür die da sind? Oh mann, dann werde ich mich wohl sobald wie möglich dransetzen müssen... Gruß Kyle 16:18, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) 14 Geburtstag Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 14 Geburtstag !Lord Desann 17:04, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hey, es hat ja jemand bemerkt, danke:) Mace Windu 33 19:04, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Nachträglich auch von mir alles Gute! Noch wegen den Bildern, ich werde sie sonst noch nachträglich reintun, ich habe momentan nicht so viel Zeit... Mfg Ilya 16:10, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ist gut, danke:) Gruß, Mace Windu 33 17:07, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Enttäuscht Hallo Mace Windu. Ich muss dir etwas sehr unangenehmes mitteilen, nämlich dass ich verdammt enttäuscht von dir bin! Ich habe mir gerade die Doppelseite zum TFAT/i-Kanonenboot in den Risszeichnungen angesehen und musste festestellen, dass du ganze Passagen aus den Texten nur mit kleinen Änderungen übernommen, oder manchmal auch komplett kopiert hast. So wird hier nicht gearbeitet, und ich dachte eigentlich das wüsstest du inzwischen. Versuche bitte, deine eigenen Texte zu schreiben, denn sie einfach abzuschreiben ist für mich ein Zeichen mangelnden Respektes vor den Autoren - ganz davon abgesehen, dass Urhebrrechtsverletzung bestraft werden kann. Ich hoffe, du hältst dich in Zukunft an die Regeln, ich möchte dich nicht nochmal zurechtweisen müssen. Gruß Kyle 12:59, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) p.s.: Um den Artikel werde ich mich kümmern und ihn komplett neu schreiben. :Ist das der Grund für die Löschung deiner Benutzerseite, Mace Windu 33? Wieso nimmst du diese Kritik nicht auf und schmeißt stattdessen alles hin, was du dir hier aufgebaut hast? Die Kritik sollte dich zur Besserung anregen und dich nicht vertreiben... überlege bitte nochmal, ob du nicht überreagierst. Niemand will dich verstoßen, nur weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast, denn fortan kann es ja besser werden... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:32, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Also mal erstens: du wirst nicht viele Sätze finden, die KOMPLETT aus dem Risszeichnungen Buch abgeschrieben sind. Und dann zweitens: ich weiß leider nicht, was du mit "aufgebaut" meinst!! Mir ist bewusst dass mich niemand verstoßen will, aber dieses "Enttäuscht-Gelaber" finde ich hier MIT SICHERHEIT nicht anbebracht!! Und ich denke nicht, dass ich überreagiere:) Mace Windu 33 17:38, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Tut mir leid, aber das ist meine persönliche Meinung!! Mace Windu 33 17:38, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS:Du kannst dir mal R2-D2 anschauen, wenns euch nicht gefällt was ich geschrieben habe, dann löscht es bitte wieder! Mace Windu 33 17:39, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Du sagst doch selber, dass du keinen Satz komplett abgeschrieben hast, aber man soll auch nichts nur teilweise abschreiben. Mit aufgebaut meine ich deine Benutzerseite, die du ja irgendwie gemacht (gebaut) hast. Und dass Kyle nun enttäuscht ist, zeigt doch nur welches Vertrauen er dir entgegenbrachte. Es ist verständlich, dass er enttäuscht ist, zumal ihr gemeinsam einen Artikel „aufbauen“ wolltet. Schade, dass du das so persönlich nimmst... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:45, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich habe hier geantwortet. Gruß Kyle 17:47, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ja klar, wenn dass Vertrauen war, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr... Und von"aufbauen würde ich auch nicht sprechen, eher ich schreib mal ein bisschen was und Kyle macht dann alles lesenswert, so wie immer.... Mace Windu 33 17:49, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Kyle, du schreibst, dass du von Mace Windu 33 enttäuscht bist. Ich denke, dass du dadurch zu persönlich wirst. Ein Hinweis, dass Artikel nicht kopiert werden dürfen, hätte gereicht. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:51, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Naja, ich finde schon, dass man enttäuscht sein darf! Du könntest deinen Fehler auch mal einsehen, Mace Windu 33, und nicht versuchen, Kyle ins schlechte Licht zurücken. Dass du abgeschrieben hast, ist auch für mich offensichtlich und ein einfaches „Sorry“ würde schon zeigen, dass du einsichtig bist. Du musst natürlich tun, was du für richtig hältst, aber vertraue nicht darauf, dass andere das auch so sehen. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:54, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::: ich habs bei Kyle schon gesagt, es steht hier nirgendwo in den richtlinien oder sonst wo wie viel an einem Satz aus einem Sachbuch verändert werden muss!!! Wenn ihr sagt, es wäre zu wenig verändert, dann gebe ich des ja zu, keine Frage!! Und ich rücke Kyle nicht ins schlechte Licht, sicher nicht! Aber das mit Vertrauen ist so nicht richtig, nach meiner Auffassung davon!! Mace Windu 33 17:59, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Deine Auffassungen, sowohl was Regeln als auch den Umgang mit anderen angeht, scheinen mir sowieso eher zweifelhaft... Kyle 18:04, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ja, beleidige mich weiterhin, ich gebe da nichts drauf!! Mir erscheint deine Auffassung davon zweifelhaft... Mace Windu 33 18:09, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich beleidige dich nicht, das hab ich bereits hier geschrieben. Kyle 18:13, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ähhh hö??? Fakt ist wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest, steht da Bitte kopiere keine Webseiten, die nicht deine eigenen sind, benutzen keine urheberrechtlich geschützten Werke ohne Erlaubnis des Copyright-Inhabers! Du gibst uns hiermit deine Zusage, dass du den Text selbst verfasst haben, dass der Text Allgemeingut (public domain) ist, oder dass der Copyright-Inhaber seine Zustimmung gegeben hat. so das reicht eigentlich als bestätigung dafür, das man nichts....egal ob webseite oder buch abschreiben darf. --Modgamers 18:19, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) : Danke Modgamers! Nur leider nicht relevant!! Mir geht es darum, WIE VIEL an einem Satz verändert werden muss!! Mace Windu 33 18:23, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Führe dir das doch mal vor Augen, denn ich weiß die Antwort nicht. Hast du es nötig Sätze auch nur halb abzuschreiben? Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:24, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja soll ich denn etwas erfinden ??? Wenn ich nichts übernehme bzw. abschreibe, dann ist der Artikel doch nicht einmal kanonisch!! Mace Windu 33 18:27, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Die Antwort ist: Es darf gar nichts kopiert werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:28, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) P.S.: Wir sprechen nicht vom Inhalt, sondern vom Text. Der muss selbst verfasst sein. :::::OK, ist gut!! Ich bin weg aus der JP, bis irgendwann mal..... Mace Windu 33 18:31, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Schade, dass dich Kyles Aussage so gekränkt hat. Ich wünsche dir dennoch alles Gute. Premia Admin 18:32, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ja, ich finde es auch schade, es hat mir Spaß gemacht hier. Auch dir alles gute... Mace Windu 33 18:34, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Auch von mir alles Gute. Schöne Zeit noch... Schade zwar, aber es ist nunmal deine Entscheidung. Mfg Ilya 18:38, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Jo, danke, @Little Ani, Kyle, Premia usw. meine letzte größere Bearbeitung war R2-D2, gukt ihn euch mal an, wenn er nix is, dann bitte löschen!! Mace Windu 33 18:40, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Öhm, ich will jetzt ja nicht einfach reinplatzen, aber ich möchte nicht mit ansehen, wie jemand uns den Rücken zuwendet - wegen solchen Banalitäten. Mace, ich glaube, du weißt, dass du etwas übertreibst mit deinem Beleidigungs-Gerede. Kyle und die anderen haben sich alle an die Jediquette gehalten, und da diese Kritik auch angebracht war, brauchst du nicht direkt alles hinschmeißen. Wenn du mit deinen Freunden Fussball spielst, und jemand sagt du sollst besser spielen, läufst du ja auch nicht direkt vom Feld. Also besinne dich bitte, noch ist ja nichts verloren. Dieses Verhalten ist doch unter dem Niveau von der Jedipedia, denn du weißt genau so wie ich, dass jeder jeden kritisieren darf, wenn es angebracht ist. Und wie Ani bereits sagte: es ist angebracht. Deswegen braucht man nicht direkt auf 180 zu gehen. Sei doch bitte vernünftig. Das ist ja wohl nicht schlimm, oder?! Gerade wirkst du nämlich arg.... kindisch?.... unvernünftig?.... nicht wie ein 14-Jähriger. Und nein, das ist keine Beleidigung Bild:;-).gif : Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:59, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Du, ganz ehrlich, ich platze gleich vor lachen, weisch... Ich denke nicht das ich übertreibe, und da können sich noch so viele gegen mich stellen. Kyle wurde, für meinen Geschmack, einfach zu persönlich angreifend. Und wo bitte bin ich kindisch ?? Das was er geschrieben hat habe ich nun mal aus angreifend und beschimpfend empfunden!! Mace Windu 33 20:10, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, genau das liegt der Knackpunkt: du hast überreagiert, daran gibt es nichts zu leugnen, frag Ani und die anderen... Wenn deine Reizschwelle so unglaublich niedrig ist, wäre es trotzdem durchaus positiv für das Klima bei uns, wenn du deine Wut etwas gehämmter (im Sinne von: allegmeintauglich) ausdrücken könntest. Und wenn du vor lachen platzen würdest, glaubte ich kaum, dass du auf deine Benutzerseite "Geschlossen!" schreibst. Das meine ich übrigens mit kindisch. Jetzt verstanden? Also, wenn einer vor Lachen platzen könnte, wäre das vielleicht ich, aber ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, dass das, was du hier abziehst, äußerst albern ist. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 20:17, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Für ganz schnelle, ..... das war sarkastisch gemeint!! .... ich sagte doch schon, mir is egal, wie viele andere gegen sich stellen und dir Recht geben!! Und ich bin nich wütend, mir is nur die Lust an der Sache vergangen.....und ich ziehe hier ABSOLUT NIX AB !!! OK?? Mace Windu 33 20:20, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Wenn Mace Windu wirklich vor hat zu gehen, dann ist das seine Entscheidung, und wir sollten ihn nicht daran hindern. Der Verlust dürfte sich wohl in Grenzen halten. Gruß Kyle 20:28, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Kyle, du hast Recht. Man sollte sich nicht um solche Banalitäten kümmern. Er weiß selbst, dass er damit als nicht mehr als ein Kleinkind eingestuft werden kann..^^ Darth Maulhalten 20:31, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Du nimmst dir das Recht, meinen Kommentar zu löschen?? Ich dachte du wolltest vernünftig reden..... aber wohl nicht :) Mace Windu 33 20:34, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ähm, nein^^ Wir haben gleichzeitig geschrieben, und als als ich speichern wollte hab ich halt meinen Kommentar speichern lassen^^. Gruß 87.182.75.113 20:36, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Aha...... Mace Windu 33 20:37, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::@Maulhalten: Auch wenn das lustig gemeint war mit dem Kleinkind, ist das nicht unbedingt in Ordnung wenn du das schreibst. Das kann man nämlich als Beleidigung ansehen. Also würde ich vorschlagen du lässt solche Kommentare in Zukunft einfach weg. Boba 20:38, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hmpf, schon wieder werde ich einfach abgemeldet.... Öhm, Boba, da geb ich dir Recht, aber er hat es als Beleidigung aufgefasst, bevor ich Kleinkind gesagt habe^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten 20:40, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Von Kyle, nicht von dir!! Mace Windu 33 20:42, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) alles klar. wir lassen dich gehen, wenn du willst, und gut ist. Gruß Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde 20:48, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Was mir aber ncoh wesentlich besser gefallen würde: du fasst das alles hier nicht mehr so dramatisch auf, arbeitest wieder mit und lässt uns das hier einfach vergessen Bild:;-).gif Gruß Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde 20:51, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich werde nicht gleich niemals wieder hier reinkommen aber mit Kyle werde ich nichts mehr machen. kleinere bearbeitungen vllt, aber sonst nichts, weil ich bezweifle, dass ihr dies hier vergesst!! Mace Windu 33 20:55, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Lieber Mace Windu 33, du kannst dir gerne eine Auszeit nehmen. Unsere Tür steht dir jederzeit offen, wir haben nämlich alle mal Fehler gemacht. Das ist kein Beinbruch. Viele Grüße, Premia Admin 21:02, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Danke Premia für die aufmunternden Worte:) ich schau mal... Mace Windu 33 21:04, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Hach, das hört sich doch schon weitaus besser an. Da knistert es ja noch...! Ich wusste doch, dass niemanls jemand die JP freiwillig verlassen würde, mit all diesen NETTEN Leuten (Hüstel), deren Kommentare man nicht immer allzu ernst nehmen sollte... Gruß Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde 15:12, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) R2-D2 zum Zweiten Hi Mace 33. Ich wollte nur fragen bei welchem Thema ich noch Bilder hintun soll!? Dann werde ich schauen, ob es welche gibt.Mfg Ilya 17:22, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Sry, aber ich bin fertig, du kannst nach Belieben Bilder reintun!! Mace Windu 33 17:23, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ah oke. Dann mal an die Arbeit... ;) Nicht böse sein. Denn z.B. R2-D2 ist ein guter Artikel von dir... Schreib weiter. Und übertreib jetzt bitte nicht... Mfg Ilya 17:35, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Lars' Feuchtfarm Wenn du Zeit hast können wir, vllt mi Kyle, Lars' Feuchtfarm bearbeiten. Welche Quellen hast du? Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 09:31, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Nett gemeint, aber guk mal die Diskussion oben an, dann merkst du, dass das warscheinlich nichts wird...! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 12:51, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET)PS: ich hätt Alle Welten und Schauplätze!.. Aktivität Wenn du mal wieder hier bist meld dich mal bitte bei mir, hab dich als sehr nett empfunden als du mir damals beim Start bei allem geholfen hast. mfg --Benji321 15:39, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Tut mir leid, aber ich bin hier nicht mehr so oft. MfG Mace Windu 33 20:55, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hast du vielleicht ICQ o.a ?